There is a related art recording apparatus including an actuator that discharges a liquid from a discharge port formed in a recording head. When the actuator of the related art recording apparatus is continuously driven and the temperature of the actuator is increased, the driving characteristics of the actuator sometimes vary. Therefore, the related art recording apparatus discloses a structure in which, when the ambient temperature of the actuator is equal to or lower than a predetermined temperature, a non-discharge driving signal is supplied to a driving IC and a head is heated by heat generated from the actuator and the driving IC. As described above, the temperature of the head of the related art recording apparatus is controlled to prevent a variation in the driving characteristics of the actuator due to the temperature.